Weil ich dich liebe
by Das Dreamteam
Summary: Diese Worte nährten meine Hoffnung, dass ich ihm vielleicht doch nicht ganz egal war, dass er vielleicht doch nicht ohne mich leben konnte. HPDM Slash Don't like don't read.


Weil ich dich liebe.

Wir lagen im Bett, er schlief tief und fest während ich schon seit Stunden wach lag.

Mein Körper war erschöpft, aber mein Geist gönnte ihm keinen Schlaf.

Ich sah ihn an, wie er da neben mir lag und wie sich sein Brustkorb ruhig und regelmäßig hob und wieder senkte.

Einatmen, ausatmen.

Ein. Aus.

Ein. Aus.

Er war so wunderschön, so perfekt.

Der Mond schien durchs Fenster und ließ seine alabasterfarbene Haut leuchten.

Wie ein Engel.

Unschuldig und rein.

Doch nichts ist so wie es scheint.

Manchmal machen wir uns eine Illusion von etwas, aber dann müssen wir erkennen, auch wenn es weh tut, dass es eben das ist, eine Illusion und eben nicht das, was wir gerne hätten.

Und dann müssen wir uns entscheiden.

Entscheiden zwischen Liebe und Vernunft.

Zwischen der Vergangenheit und der Zukunft.

Zwischen kurzen Momenten des Glücks und einer bohrenden Ungewissheit, was hätte sein können..

Ich liebte Draco mit all meinem Herzen, doch er liebte mich nicht.

Er hatte es mir ins Gesicht gesagt und seine sturmgrauen Augen hatten sich dabei in meine grünen Smaragde gebohrt.

Er hatte es gesagt, einfach so, als würde es ihm nichts bedeuten.

Es bedeutete ihm ja auch nichts.

Mir schon.

Und die Illusion, der ich mich hingegeben hatte, mein Traum, er zerbrach in tausend kleine Stücke, einfach so.

Ich stand da und konnte nichts tun, brachte kein Wort über die Lippen.

Was hätte es auch gebracht?

Es war alles gesagt.

Aber die Erde drehte sich weiter und die Tage gingen weiter und ich lebte weiter und auch mit uns ging es weiter.

Wir trafen uns weiterhin, schliefen weiterhin miteinander und taten auch weiterhin so als würden wir uns hassen.

Es war eine Lüge, dessen war ich mir bewusst.

Aber ich konnte damit leben...

Dann kam der Tag an dem ich herausfand, dass er eine Affäre mit einem Ravenclaw hatte.

Einem großen dunklen Typ mit schwarzen Haaren.

Er war genau das, worauf Draco abfuhr.

Als ich ihn darauf ansprach, sah er mich ernst an und sagte dann:

„Nein, Harry. Ich habe nur dich."

Ich wusste es war eine Lüge, ich wollte ihm ins Gesicht spucken.

Wir schliefen weiterhin miteinander.

Manchmal erschien er nicht zu unseren Treffen und ich wusste, dass er irgendwo anders mit jemand anderem seinen Spaß hatte.

Doch wenn ich ihn fragte sagte er immer nur, dass er hätte nachsitzen müssen.

Eines Tages fragte ich ihn, warum er mich immer anlügen würde, ich wusste doch wo er war und was er trieb.

Und er fragte warum ich nicht gegangen war, wenn ich es wüsste.

Und ich sagte, weil ich dich liebe.

Er sagte nichts.

Und die Erde drehte sich immer noch weiter. Und wir schliefen immer noch miteinander.

Manchmal frage ich mich selbst, warum ich nicht gegangen war, doch eigentlich wusste ich die Antwort genau.

Manchmal ist es besser, das zu haben was man will und dafür zu leiden, als ohne es zu leben und nie gewusst zu haben, wie schön es hätte sein können.

Eines Abends war ich nicht gekommen, ich weiß nicht einmal mehr warum, aber als ich am nächsten Tag zu Verwandlung gehen wollte, packte er mich und schob mich grob in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

Er drückte mich gegen die Wand, sein Gesicht war ganz nah an meinem.

Ich konnte seinen Atem spüren.

„Wo warst du gestern?"

„Ich war krank."

Meine Antwort war patzig, ich wusste es, doch es kümmerte mich nicht.

Ich riss mich von ihm los und lief zur Tür. Dort drehte ich mich noch mal um, weil ich seinen Blick im Nacken spürte.

Ich sah ihn an und mir fiel erst jetzt auf wie schlecht er heute aussah. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, seine Haare waren ungekämmt und seine Kleider sahen aus, als hätte er in ihnen geschlafen.

Ich hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen.

Der Blick, den er mir zuwarf, berührte mein Herz.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, Harry."

Und ich glaubte ihm.

Diese Worte nährten meine Hoffnung, dass ich ihm vielleicht doch nicht ganz egal war, dass er vielleicht doch nicht ohne mich leben konnte.

Und mir wurde klar, dass seine ständige Lügerei nur ein Beweis dafür war.

Vielleicht hatte mein Herz das schon immer gewusst, vielleicht war ich deshalb nicht gegangen.

„Heute abend, wie immer."

Sagte ich, dann verließ ich das Zimmer.

Der Mond schien noch immer durchs geöffnete Fenster und hüllte uns in sein fahles Licht.

Draco hatte mir noch immer nicht gesagt, dass er mich liebte und womöglich würde er es auch nie tun.

Aber vielleicht musste er es auch nicht.

Ich wusste es auch so.

Ich lächelte, er sah so wunderschön aus, so friedlich.

Ich hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, als ich bei ihm blieb.


End file.
